Paper
by TakeHeart
Summary: [HanaHinaNeji] Because Hyuuga lovin' is nicer done in threes. A little out of the boundaries of sibling and cousin relationships. [Oneshot collection] Chapter 2: Hanabi ponders on the use of kisses.
1. She is Strong

A/N: Done for the **thirtyforthree** LJ community.

* * *

**Theme:** Bloodlines  
**Threesome**: Hanabi/Hinata/Neji

* * *

She is strong, Neji muses, even when she has failed to deliver enough blows to do him damage again. He watches Hinata push herself off the ground, lick the blood at her lips with her tongue, and dash at him with fierce determination in her eyes. His eyes take in the sight of her ugly bruises and he clenches his teeth, dodges her attacks, and strikes. He maintains his stance when she falls, because he knows she would stand up again.

She is strong, Hanabi thinks, as she sees her sister sit through the whole lecture their father gives. Her hands clench into tiny fists as he throws insults at Hinata, calling her a disgrace; a failure; a weakling, and in her mind, she argues with Hiashi; that she is the direct opposite. She looks, from behind the door, when Hinata stands and bows and thanks the head of the Hyuuga when the whole thing is over, and the corners of her mouth twitches.

She is strong, they know, and they both acknowledge this fact. Because they are strong, and since the same blood flows in their veins, she, too, is strong - this they answer.

But when they see the medical salves she has prepared for them lying on their desks every night they return from trainings, when they see her smile every time she greets them; no matter how tired or sad or battered she is, when they see her trying her best to raise her head and not stutter regardless of the situation she is in, a thought forms in their minds - she is strong, because she is Hinata.

And then Neji would wake up earlier and train harder, and Hanabi would remember to smile more often.

* * *

A/N: C&C appreciated! XD P.S: I need a new title for this one-shots collection. 


	2. Disease

A/N: Crack alert ahead! XDDD Enjoy!

* * *

**Theme:** Kisses  
**Threesome**: Hanabi/Hinata/Neji

* * *

It was when Hanabi spotted Neji placing his lips lightly on Hinata's forehead while she was leaning against a pillar, sleeping, when the questions arose.

Hanabi knew that what Neji had given to Hinata was a kiss, but she couldn't understand the use for it.

"What are kisses used for?" she had asked the Konohamaru-Moegi-Udon trio one day after a shuriken practice at the academy.

The three of them had turned red at her question, and Konohamaru shouted,

"You get cooties from them!"

"Cooties?"

"They spread diseases! That's what they do!"

Hanabi had pondered over his answer. It made sense, she supposed, since there were millions of bacteria inside one's mouth, and they could spread through a kiss. But will diseases really spread from such a mere contact of lips with skin? And why was Neji trying to spread diseases to Hinata anyway? Her eyes narrowed at that thought.

"No they don't!" exclaimed Moegi and thus breaking Hanabi out of her thoughts. "Kisses are used to spread love!"

Moegi and Konohamaru had begun arguing, and it took some time for Hanabi to process the information she had gotten from them. She turned to look at Udon, eyes glaring at him; demanding an answer.

"Uh... All of the above?" he answered meekly.

Frowning, she tried to piece all of the information together. So kisses were supposed to spread love diseases? Her frown deepened. It truly sounded like a troublesome disease, though she had no idea what it would do. Will a person grow red spots from a love disease? Or was it something like the flu?

Forcing down her curiosity, she succeeded in pushing back the thoughts and almost forgot about them until a week later.

Hanabi had grown bored of watching her sister press flowers, and had placed her head on the table and closed her eyes, resting them for a few moments. A few minutes later, she felt something draped over her body; a blanket, it seemed, and then something soft and warm and a little wet was pressed against her cheek.

After Hinata had walked out of her room, Hanabi, cheeks red and heart pounding heavily, touched the place where her sister had kissed her. She was certain it was Hinata's lips that had touched her skin, because she remembered the faint lavender scent near her, and the warm breath that had tickled her ears.

Her face turned red whenever Hanabi remembered the feel of those lips against her skin, and she was horrified. She had most certainly caught the love disease.

For the next few days, Hanabi was edgy around her sister, and blushed whenever she came near her and was reminded of that incident. Finally, she decided to put a stop to this. She will find a cure to this disease.

It was during the usual tea session held every Friday by Hinata, Neji and Hanabi for themselves, that Hanabi thought of an idea of a cure.

She waited for Neji to begin drinking his tea before darting forward and pressing a wet, sloppy kiss on his left cheek.

Her action caused both Neji and Hinata to drop their cups and gape at her, while she herself smiled secretly for a job well done and proceeded to drink her tea.

It was all too easy, really, and her reasoning was logical. It was Neji who started the disease after all by giving it to Hinata, who had then passed it on to her. She figured out that the only way to stop it was to pass the disease to someone else. And since Neji was the culprit, she would let him have a taste of his own medicine.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she thought of something else. Though her plan was a success, did it mean that the cycle was going to continue now, between the three of them?

Oh well, she shrugged, if she thought about it, it isn't that big a deal anyway, to kiss Neji and be kissed by Hinata. A part of her rather liked it, actually. Someday, perhaps she could reverse the cycle too, and make it fairer to the three of them; each having their fair share of kisses from each.

* * *

A/N: Hanabi is such a cutie. XDD C&C very much appreciated! 


End file.
